Alma Beoulve/Other appearances
Series appearances Final Fantasy XIV Alma and Ramza were previously unknown major characters in the Garlean legend of The Zodiac Brave Story, which tells the story of Delita Heiral's rise from pauper to king in the mythical land of Ivalice. Their existence was only recently discovered by Garlean playwright Jenomis cen Lexentale, the stage name of Arazlam Durai, via a rough translation of the Durai Papers he inherited from his ancestor Orran Durai, who was burned at the stake as a heretic for authoring them. Desperate to learn more about The Zodiac Brave Story and Ramza and Alma's role in it, to clear his family name, and to prove that Ivalice actually existed, Jenomis named his own children Ramza and Alma to serve as a constant reminder of his life's goal. Alma bas Lexentale and her brother Ramza recruit the Warrior of Light, via family friend Cid nan Garlond, to find their father when he goes missing in the ruins of Rabanastre. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Alma is a summonable Legend depicted in her ''Final Fantasy Tactics outfit. Her ability is Grand Cross. She is first introduced in the event, Final Fantasy Tactics The Lost Truth - Part 1. ;Ability Cards FFAB Grand Cross - Alma SSR.png|Grand Cross (SSR). FFAB Ultima - Alma SSR.png|Ultima (SSR). FFAB Ultima - Alma SSR+.png|Ultima (SSR+). FFAB Ultima - Alma UR.png|Ultima (UR). FFAB Ultima - Alma UR+.png|Ultima (UR+). ;Legend Cards Alma I Brigade.png|Grand Cross (Summon). FFAB Ultima - Alma Legend SSR.png|Ultima (SSR). FFAB Ultima - Alma Legend SSR+.png|Ultima (SSR+). FFAB Ultima - Alma Legend UR+.png|Ultima (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Alma appears as a vision obtainable through rare summoning. A 3-5★ rare summon, her job is listed as Princess. Her Trust Master Reward is the Lordly Robe armor. ;Story ;Assessment Alma's job is listed as Cleric, while her role are Magic Damage and Healing. Alma is one of very few units who cannot equip any weapons. She may only equip clothes, robes, and accessories. Her Trust Master Reward is Lordly Robe. Alma's basic attack is her throwing a stone at her foes. Her attack only has 1 hit and deals damage approximately after 1.5 seconds. This is similar to the Stone Throw ability in ''Final Fantasy Tactics. While casting a spell, Alma closes her eyes, holding both hands which focuses slivers of light into them, much like how casting a spell appears in her game of origin. When readying a special ability, Alma turns to the side with one hand bent up to her chest. Alma's victory pose is her kneeling down, holding both hands up with eyes closed, expressing thankfulness. ;Stats Alma's stats at her highest levels are as follows, with no passive abilities taken into account : ;Abilities Alma has a unique ability "Stone Throw" which is exclusive to her. She tosses a stone that deals a fixed 400 damage to normal enemies (in Storyline and Vortexes only, otherwise it has a reduced effect). ;Equipment Alma can equip the following weapon types: none. She can equip the following armor types: clothes and robes. She can equip accessories. ;Limit Burst Alma's Limit Burst, Wish is her praying. She raise her hands up to the sky then came raining down a soothing energy to heal her allies. This cost her 100 HP as an additional cost, and it would not heal herself. This ability sequence to essentially similar to the Wish ability in Final Fantasy Tactics. ;Awakening Materials ;Sprites FFBE 265 Alma.png|No. 0265 Alma (★3). FFBE 266 Alma.png|No. 0266 Alma (★4). FFBE 267 Alma.png|No. 0267 Alma (★5). FFBE Alma animation.gif| FFBE Alma animation2.gif| FFBE Alma animation3.gif| FFBE Alma animation4.gif| FFBE Alma animation5.gif| FFBE Alma animation6.gif| FFBE Alma animation7.gif| FFBE Alma animation8.gif| FFBE Alma animation9.gif| FFBE Alma Limit Burst.gif|Wish limit burst. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Alma TCG.png|Trading card. Triple Triad Alma appears on a Triple Triad card in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Knights of the Crystals'' Alma appears as a card in the Ivalice Special Arena has a limited-time special arena with eighteen floors. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Legends in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade